


Forever Has Now Begun

by makeitmine



Category: Glee
Genre: Canonical Character Death - Finn Hudson, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen episode-related ficlets written for the Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 8: Everything Has Changed (Taylor Swift/Ed Sheeran) - Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Valentine's Day challenge put on by [klainevalentines](http://klainevalentines.tumblr.com) earlier this month. Each chapter is linked to a specific episode and the song prompt given, posted in chronological order of the series. There is one that goes with The Quarterback, so I will warn when it comes up if you feel you can't read it. Title of the collection comes from one of my favorite love songs that wasn't used, This I Promise You by *NSYNC. Hope you enjoyed your holiday!

Arriving at McKinley in the morning, Kurt feels different. As if yesterday wasn’t meant to only benefit Puck’s outlandish need to figure out how to win at sectionals. He now has a confidence that has found its way out of his body.

Mercedes stops at his locker before he gets his books. “Were you sick yesterday? Or just scared to face today and the fact that the girls are about to whip you boys for a second year in a row?”

“Oh, trust me, that is absolutely not the case,” he smirks. He tosses a notebook into his bag and closes the metal door. “Actually, Puck volunteered me to spy on our competition.”

“And you did it?” Kurt nods. “Which one? Hipsters or Warblers?”

“The Warblers.”

“Ah, of course. I guess an all-boys choir would be the better option. So, how were they?”

“Incredible.” Kurt leans against his locker and sighs happily. “They’re going to be a huge threat.”

Mercedes grins and punches his shoulder. “You know I don’t care about their singing, boy. We’ll slaughter them. I mean, did you see anyone that caught your eye?”

Kurt flushes redder than McKinley’s varsity jackets. “You could say that…”

“Kurt!” Mercedes squeals. “Tell me all about him!”

“Okay, okay...his name is Blaine, I stopped him on the stairs to try to get to their performance, and it turned out he was the lead singer.”

“Intriguing. His voice?”

“It’s amazing.”

“Looks?”

“Very attractive. He makes their uniform look good.”

“My team or yours?”

Kurt’s smile gets wider. “Mine.”

“And now you’re going out with him, right?” Mercedes asks.

“Mercedes, I just met him!”

It isn’t far-fetched, really. Ever since he left Dalton, there has been an air of new around him. He knows it’s due to Blaine; the rush through the hallways where Kurt felt like time stood still; their conversation after the performance, when Kurt nearly broke down and spilled all of his demons to Blaine. There were things he brought up that he hasn’t told anyone, not even his dad. Everything changed with the grab of a hand.

“So?” Mercedes replies. “I know your brain had to be going there at some point.

He rolls his eyes at her before opening his locker back up to get the books he needs for his first two periods. “You better get going so you aren’t late to class. I’ll see you in glee, okay?”

“Okay, boy. And be prepared, because we’re going to cream you guys with our mashup today!”

As she struts away, Kurt feels his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jeans. He pulls it out and reads the message that was just sent.

_Good morning, Kurt! Don’t forget your courage today!_

Yes, everything has definitely changed.


	2. Day 1: Oh My Love (John Lennon) - Original Song

Blaine stays still for several moments after Wes dismisses practice for the day. He watches as everyone grabs their bookbags and says their goodbyes, but he can’t think of moving. Not after this tidal shift in his life occurred.

He knew from the moment Kurt stopped him on the staircase that there was something about him, something that drew Blaine in quickly and without a second thought. He’s never experienced a friendship like theirs--the support, the encouragement, the arguments. They’ve dealt with opening up to each other and opening their minds to things they weren’t ready for.

But nothing could have prepared Blaine for this afternoon. Kurt showed grace, strength, and vulnerability in his performance, performing in a way Blaine has only seen in the few bootlegged shows he’ll own up to watching. The performance was mesmerizing, so much so that Blaine needed to take a step back from harmonizing and just...feel it. He felt Kurt penetrate his heart, and it stung in the best way possible.

A tap on his shoulder startles him from his daze. “You okay there?” Kurt asks.

Blaine nods quickly. “Yeah, yeah, I’m just going over everything I need to get done tonight. Rehearsals this week are going to be pretty time consuming.”

“You’re right. I’ve never worked with a choir that actually has their set list ready earlier than the day before competition.”

He hopes Kurt’s joking, but the deadpan look on his face says otherwise. “I should get going,” he says, standing up and pulling his bag onto his shoulder. “You, too. You’ve got a long drive home. I’m sorry about Pavarotti, by the way.”

Kurt smiles grimly. “Thanks. I’ll need to start planning burial arrangements after my homework’s done.”

Blaine chuckles--has Kurt always been this funny? “If you need any help, let me know,” he says. “I’ve had to say goodbye to a couple pets in my time.”

“I could use some assistance later, once I get his casket suitable enough for his memory.”

“You know where to find me.” Blaine smiles at Kurt and restrains himself from leaning in to kiss those soft lips--a new feeling he hadn’t expected. He’s only kissed two people, and one of them is Kurt’s best girl friend. “I, uh, I’m going to head out. Text me later, okay?”

“Of course,” Kurt replies. Before Blaine turns away to leave the now-empty commons, Kurt leans in to hug him. “Be careful driving,” he says.

Even being wrapped in Kurt’s arms feels different than before an hour ago. He has to peel himself away, but his hands linger on the small of Kurt’s back a second too long. “You too,” he finally says.

He gets his coat from his locker and strolls to the double doors. The late afternoon sun nearly blinds Blaine and he has to shield his eyes as he crosses to the student parking lot where his car is. Before he opens it, though, he takes a few moments to collect himself and study everything. It’s still winter, but he feels life around him, as if this newfound desire reestablished everything. He sees a pair of squirrels darting across the lawn and the beginning stems of the tulip garden. Birds sing their songs of awakening while they nurture their offspring. A few clouds drift eastward, leaving deep blue skies shining down on Blaine. He doesn’t remember the last time he paid attention to nature; it’s a sight to take in today.

Today, the day he realized his best friend is everything.


	3. Day 10: Thinking Out Loud (Ed Sheeran) - New York

Blaine doesn’t know why, but he feels like he needs to take extra care in getting ready this morning. It’s the first day of summer break and the only thing he has planned for today is a coffee date with Kurt.

Kurt. He smiles giddily as he squeezes gel into his hands. They haven’t seen each other in five days, since the night before the New Directions flew to New York for Nationals. They’ve talked on the phone, of course, and texted constantly so he knows they’re all disappointed in their performance. McKinley still has another week of classes though, and he has his Kings Island audition to prep for, so he has to make the most of this weekend.

After washing the remaining gel off his hands he brushes his teeth and makes sure everything looks okay on his face. Blaine then shuffles across the hallway to his bedroom to get dressed. The good thing about summer break is that he can choose his own outfits rather than the blazer and tie. After careful consideration, he decides to go with a classic look--rolled-up jeans, plaid shirt, and a red cardigan. It’s a tad cool for May, so layers are a good idea. He contemplates adding a bow tie, as he misses wearing them, but decides against it with the busy pattern of his shirt.

He checks out his appearance again in his bureau mirror. Nothing out of place, good. Blaine smiles again, picks up his watch from the tray in the corner, and fastens it onto his wrist. He then takes his wallet and keys and pockets them.

It’s only 9:30. They aren’t meeting until 2. He doesn’t know how he’s going to be able to stand the wait. There’s a fluttery, light feeling in Blaine’s belly that is new and exciting, and every time he thinks of Kurt it grows.

“Is this what love feels like?” he wonders aloud.

“What did you say, sweetie?” his mom asks from the doorway, startling him.

He whips around, sure his face is as red as his sweater. “Nothing. I was just thinking out loud.”

Pam eyes him carefully. “Were you saying that you love Kurt?”

“I--yeah, I was,” he nods, knowing it’s no use lying to her.

“Oh, baby,” she cries, stepping into the room and pulling Blaine into a smashing hug. “Are you sure about this? You’re only sixteen.”

“I know, Mom, and yes, I’m sure.” The more Blaine thinks about it, the more sure he becomes. “I love him, and we’re going to get married and have a family and conquer New York and grow old together…”

“Those are some pretty lofty dreams, especially since you can’t get married in either Ohio or New York.”

“But we’ll get to, one day,” he says. “One day it will be legal.” Pam smiles at him. He can tell she’s worried, but he doesn’t care. He knows the tide is turning for equality, just like he knows these feelings aren’t just teenage romance. He and Kurt are meant for each other.

“I’m sure you will, sweetie. Anyway, I came up to tell you that breakfast is ready. I have to leave in 45 minutes to run a party for Claire from your dad’s office. I’ll be home around 2:30 or 3.”

Blaine nods in understanding. “I’ll be at the Lima Bean then with Kurt.”

“Alright. Text me if your plans change. And sweetie?”

“Yeah, Mom?”

“If you really do love Kurt, you should tell him. Don’t make it a big deal, though, just say it.”

Blaine smiles. “Okay.”

He does just that. And when Kurt says the words back to him, it makes the day perfect.


	4. Day 6: Mirrors (Justin Timberlake) - The First Time

They move in sync, stuttering and shaking with the thought of _this is it, we’re really doing this_.

Blaine won’t admit it, but he’s wanted this for much longer than he’s let on. Kurt was so naive about everything way back when they had their sex discussion, and Blaine wasn’t sure how well-versed he was now. They discussed early on, at the start of summer, their limits and where their hands could and could not go. But that feels like ages ago. He’s ready, and he’s overjoyed that Kurt is on the same page.

If Blaine wipes the embarrassing memory of the other night at Scandals out of his head, he can’t think of a better way to explore this newfound aspect in their relationship. Kurt is worth more than a drunken grope in his backseat. He’s still glad at the spontaneity of Kurt’s affirmation, because that means he doesn’t have to go all out setting the mood like he’s always seen in movies.

Kurt drops his henley on the floor and stares at Blaine. “Do--do you want to lie down now? Is that okay? I figured we probably shouldn’t rush this.”

Blaine nods. “Yeah, you’re right.” His hands fumble as he tries to peel off his sweater. Kurt kneels onto the foot of the bed and holds his hand out for Blaine to take. He does so, and Kurt guides him across and they lay down, side to side, facing each other. Mirror images, for the most part.

“Hi,” Kurt says, almost shyly.

Blaine smiles. “Hi.” He leans in for a kiss--soft, then firm. Kurt’s leg hooks over his as he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. It feels completely different, even though they’ve spent months perfecting the art of making out.

When Kurt pulls away, he keeps his forehead pressed up against Blaine’s. “How should we… do we want to do it all?”

“All?” Blaine asks.

Kurt blushes. “All of it,” he replies. “You know… touching, and holding it, and maybe, um…”

“Maybe we should stick to that much tonight,” Blaine says, his voice going raspy. He loves the idea of more, but he knows it’s best to ease into each act. Plus, if Kurt can’t say blowjob in the moment, he’s certainly not ready for that.

“Okay,” Kurt nods. “Do you want me to go first?” he asks as his hands fumble around the bottom of his t-shirt.

“If you want, yeah.”

Blaine’s watched enough porn to know what other men look like when they’re naked--bigger than him, smaller than him, darker, lighter, hairier. Not a single one of them prepared him for the moment Kurt pulls his jeans off and then his boxers.

Kurt’s body is long and lean, as Blaine’s noticed underneath the tight layers. His eyes travel downward--face, neck, chest, abs, until they reach the trail of hair leading down to his cock. It’s perfect, just like Kurt.

“Wow,” Blaine breathes out. “Can I touch you?”

“Only if you show me the goods,” Kurt teases.

It feels like an eternity to discard of his tank top and pants. Just as Blaine reaches for the waistband to his briefs, Kurt does the same. “May I?” he asks.

Blaine nods, and he watches as Kurt pulls them down. Kurt’s breath hitches as Blaine’s cock bounces free. “You’re beautiful,” Kurt whispers, tossing the underwear to the floor.

“You’re more so,” Blaine replies. “Seriously, you’re stunning.”

“Are you trying to butter my ego up?” Kurt jokes.

“Maybe?”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Kurt kneels back. “So now what?”

“Now we...well…” Blaine’s at a loss for words. He knows what he wants, but he wonders if this has fried his brain from communicating his desire.

“What if I lay on top of you?” Kurt asks. “Unless you want to be on top of me?”

Blaine nods, thankful that Kurt seemingly read his mind. “You can get on top of me. Um, there’s lube in the other nightstand. I think I read that it’s better?”

“Okay.” Kurt crawls across, and _holy shit, his naked ass is right there_. Blaine keeps from grabbing it while Kurt pulls the bottle out. He flips the cap open to pour some in his hand and lightly coats his cock. He places the bottle on top of the nightstand then straddles across Blaine’s legs, slowly lowering himself until…

Blaine moans as he feels the warm, solid weight of his boyfriend envelop him. This, he believes, is what Heaven feels like. “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow,” Kurt repeats. He leans down and kisses Blaine, causing friction to build between them. “Do you want me to move?”

Blaine nods, and oh. They rub against each other as Kurt moves up and down, and it feels better and better. It doesn’t take long for him to start feeling the familiar buildup inside.

“Kurt, I’m gonna come,” he moans out.

“Do it,” Kurt whispers. It’s the sexiest voice Blaine has ever heard, and it’s enough to push him over the edge. Come spills out between the two of them, and Kurt stills. “Oh, my god.”

“What?” Once his orgasm tapers, Blaine starts panicking. He knew it was easy to come quickly the first time, and he hopes it didn’t ruin things.

“You,” Kurt says. “You did this. And it isn’t scaring me like I almost expected.”

“Oh. Are you...I don’t want to leave you hanging…”

“Is it too much right now? I can finish myself off if you want me to…”

“Actually, may I?” Blaine reaches in between them and takes Kurt in his hand. It feels different than his, heavier in his hand. He strokes a few times, causing Kurt to grip the sheets around Blaine.

“Don’t stop,” Kurt groans. “Please don’t stop.” Blaine adds some pressure to his strokes, and Kurt’s hips start bucking. The noises escaping Kurt’s mouth are downright filthy, and they only serve to keep Blaine going. As Kurt reaches his peak, he freezes, come spilling out across his belly and down onto Blaine.

It should feel gross, but it’s incredible.

As Kurt comes down, he turns bashful. “We just…”

“We did,” Blaine nods.

“I’m all sticky.”

“Me too.” Blaine wishes he’d grabbed a towel beforehand.

“Should we shower?”

“Yeah.” With Kurt’s dad and stepmom out of town, he brought an overnight bag with him, so it isn’t a huge hassle for him to use Blaine’s bathroom. “You go on first.”

Once they’re cleaned up and dressed in pajamas, and Blaine’s stripped the old sheets off his bed and remade it, they climb back in. Kurt turns to Blaine and runs a hand through his hair. “You gelled it again.”

“It was a mess,” he replies. He’s not ready for Kurt to really see him au naturel.

“I feel different. Like...I can’t really explain it.”

“Yeah, neither can I. But I know what you mean.” Blaine lets out a yawn. “We should get some sleep.”

“Mmhmm,” Kurt hums. His eyes are already drooping shut. “Love you.”

“I love you, too,” Blaine says. He pecks Kurt’s forehead before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Day 2: That's Amore (Dean Martin) - The Spanish Teacher

Kurt rings the doorbell and bounces lightly on his heels while he waits for Blaine’s mom to answer. The days at school have been dreadful without Blaine around, and there’s still at least another week until the doctors can clear him to return. He can’t do much other than sleep to prevent his good eye from getting strained, so even catching up on homework has been a challenge, let alone texting Kurt throughout the day and evening.

The door opens and Pam greets him. “Hi, Kurt, come on in,” she says, stepping aside so Kurt can walk through. “How was your day?”

“A normal, uneventful McKinley day,” Kurt quips. He shrugs out of his coat and hangs it on the hook next to the door. “What about you?”

She shrugs her shoulders. “Same ol’, same ol’. Filled a couple orders for Mrs. Wilson and her sister, made paninis for lunch for Blaine and me. I think he’s really beginning to get restless now.”

Kurt grins. “I can bet. Artie and Tina gave me assignments from their classes, do you mind if I take them up to him?”

“Sure, sweetie. I’ll be up in about an hour for his eyedrops, so don’t get frisky, okay?”

Rolling his eyes, he kisses Pam’s cheek before heading upstairs. He can hear a video playing, but he still raps on the door in case Blaine fell asleep watching it.

That isn’t the case. “Come in.”

Kurt turns the knob and pops his head in. Blaine’s sitting up in bed, dressed in jeans and a plain green polo, as well as his eye patch. “Hey, you.”

Blaine’s face beams as he sees Kurt. “Hey. Missed you today.”

“Oh, yeah?” He sets his satchel on the foot of Blaine’s bed before crawling up, ksising his boyfriend, and settling next to him. “I missed you too. I wanted to snark to you so badly after the number Mr. Schue performed today.”

“Uh-oh. Should I even ask?”

“Nope.” He glances at Blaine’s laptop, placed on top of his thighs. “Rat Pack?”

“I was in the mood for something older today.”

They sit in silence, watching Ocean’s Eleven as it reaches the height of the movie. Blaine eventually hits pause on his computer, most likely to rest his eye. He shuts the laptop, sets it on his nightstand, and burrows closer against Kurt’s side, weaving his arm around Kurt’s waist. “I wish I could be them,” Blaine sighs.

“You do, huh?” Kurt teases.

“Yeah. They had it all back then. Sold out shows, hit movies…”

“All the women and drugs they wanted?”

“Maybe not that far,” Blaine says. “But they were the epitome of cool.”

Kurt stares at Blaine. He sees a slight likeness to Dean Martin, especially with his hair loosely gelled as he’s had to do since the injury, and thinks he could easily pull off the swagger they had in the 50s and 60s. Maybe if Blaine is healed enough for Valentine’s Day, he’ll set up a romantic evening with some of Dean’s best songs filling up a playlist, as well as ones from Sinatra.

“You’d join me, right?” Blaine asks.

“If you want me to,” Kurt replies. “I don’t think I could be as good as you, though.”

“Of course you could. I’d be Dean and you’d be Frank.”

Kurt chuckles. “Your painkillers have messed with your brain, honey.”

“At least consider it? If we do it?”

He leans in and presses his lips against Blaine’s. “Of course I’ll consider it.”

They both doze off, with Kurt dreaming of a sold-out lounge show featuring the two of them singing every duet imaginable. It’s another point to add to his ever-growing bucket list, now full of things he wants to do with Blaine.


	6. Day 12: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing (Aerosmith) - The New Rachel

As soon as Kurt brings the idea up to his dad, everything gets done in a whirlwind. Money is withdrawn from his college fund, plane tickets are booked, and bags are packed in record time. Burt knows it’s the right thing, so he isn’t going to stop it. He needs to let his little boy fly free.

The kicker is when his dad agrees to let Blaine spend the night when Kurt asks. “If I say no, you’d give your old death glare all the way to Dayton. But you two have to keep it decent, okay? I don’t want no funny business coming from your bedroom.”

Kurt has never been more thankful that they’ve mastered the art of quiet sex.

He takes his time with Blaine. They haven’t discussed a visitation schedule yet, so he doesn’t know the next time he’ll get the chance to do this. Kurt lavishes Blaine’s body with kisses, slowly moving downward to just above his cock. He teases it with a few long licks, causing Blaine to gasp. Kurt pulls away to reach for the lube, pouring some out and rubbing it across his fingers.

He takes his time prepping Blaine. One finger, then two, then finally three. When he’s finally ready to move in, he stares into Blaine’s eyes, filled with lust and longing. Kurt pushes in, and slowly, purposely fucks him. He wants to make it last, but it isn’t, and when he feels the warmth inside ready to burst out, he has to bite his lip hard to not yell out and wake his dad or Carole up.

They quietly clean up and crawl back into bed. Kurt refuses to close his eyes. He knows he won’t be able to sleep anyway. Blaine, meanwhile, conks out the second his head hits the pillow.

It’s moments like this where Kurt really loves studying his boyfriend. There are so many things that fascinate him about Blaine’s body. He loves the darker skin tone that doesn’t burn quite as easily as his own. He loves the scar just below Blaine’s knee, which he earned from falling off his bicycle one 4th of July. He loves the slight pudge that’s built up on his belly--it’s not Sam’s rock hard abs, but it’s gorgeous. He adores the softness of Blaine’s hair once he’s washed all the product out. His list goes on.

“I meant it when I said I’m going to miss you,” Kurt says softly. “I’ll miss everything about you. You’re perfect, and no guy in New York will ever come close to you.”

Blaine apparently hears him in his sleep, because his lips turn up into a smile. Kurt is compelled to kiss them, so he leans in and gently presses his lips against them.

“I love you, so much.”


	7. Day 13: Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Elton John) - The Break-Up

Pam knows Blaine hasn’t been in a good place since he returned from New York last week. Her perception is that something went down with Kurt, but she’s scared of how to approach the topic. Cooper was never one to keep to one girlfriend when he lived at home, so breakups are a new thing to deal with for her.

Disney has always been the go-to for putting Blaine in a good mood. As a kid he would watch every VHS in their collection and sing along with all the songs--usually several times in a row until Keith threatened to cut the tape out. He hasn’t done that since the aftermath of the Sadie Hawkins dance. Pam figures it’s time for a little intervention, so she grabs a couple DVDs from the shelf and makes her way up to Blaine’s room.

She knocks on the door. “Sweetie? You okay?”

“No,” his muffled voice says.

“Can I come in?” Pam asks.

She’s met with silence. Just as she’s about to go back downstairs, he opens the door. He’s a mess--curls falling loose over his head, a Dalton hoodie and sweatpants, and red eyes. “Oh, Blaine,” she sighs as she reaches in and hugs him. “Whatever happened, I’m here for you, you know that?”

“I know, Mom,” he replies, sniffling.

“Do you want to talk about it? I brought up some movies to watch while we do. Sleeping Beauty and The Lion King.”

“I don’t want to watch them,” Blaine snaps. He pads back over to his bed and lays down.

“Sweetie, The Lion King is your favorite.” She follows, sitting on the foot of the bed and pulling her legs underneath her. “You always loved singing that song when Simba and Nala get together…”

Blaine winces. “Mom, please, I really don’t want to watch it.”

“Okay,” she says. “Did something happen with Kurt last weekend?”

Blaine squeezes his eyes shut. She can tell he’s doing everything he can not to cry again. “I did something really stupid,” he says, voice straining.

“How stupid are we talking here? Did you spill something on his favorite shirt?”

“No, Mom, it’s much worse than that.”

“How much worse are we talking here?” Pam asks.

“Icheatedonhim,” Blaine rushes out.

She hopes she heard incorrectly. “Pardon?”

“I cheated on...oh god, Mom, I cheated on Kurt.” Blaine fully breaks down into sobs as he says it.

Pam crawls across the mattress to wrap her arms around her boy. “Shhh, it’s okay,” she whispers soothingly. “It’s okay.”

“No it isn’t. Kurt is everything to me, and now he’s gone.”

“Why did you do it then?”

“Because I thought…” he pauses to sniffle, “I thought he didn’t love me anymore. He got an internship at Vogue, and he got this apartment with Rachel, and he no longer had time to talk to me.”

“Sweetie,” she sighs, “I’m sure he was just adjusting to everything. Moving to a new city is pretty scary.”

Pam has never had patience for infidelity. Her high school boyfriend dated the head cheerleader behind her back, and everyone in the school knew about it except her. Even when one of her girlfriends has contemplated a one night stand while married, Pam did everything she could to talk her out of it. But now she’s witnessing it happen, and her own son is the one who committed the act.

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Blaine says. He rubs the lingering tears off his cheeks. “I know it was stupid, but I wanted to feel the way Kurt’s always made me feel again.”

“What way? Like he loves you more than anything?” The way Blaine loves Kurt, she believes.

“Yeah,” he nods.

Pam suddenly feels like Timon in the movie, right as they enter the song. She’s always felt Blaine’s love for Kurt. And she hopes one day her little boy will find that again, whether it’s with Kurt or another guy.


	8. Day 11: Chances Are (Johnny Mathis) - I Do

Four months ago, Blaine thought he had lost everything. And then he actually did.

Life after the breakup has been hard. He struggled for so long to keep his head above water all the while keeping up with his scholastic responsibilities, his myriad of extracurriculars, and be a decent son. It doesn’t help that his parents have been fighting more and more, proving to him that love basically isn’t worth it.

He’s been better lately. He has Sam and Tina, and the rest of the New Directions. He has college applications and an audition to think of for NYADA, as his finalist letter came last week. He has his parents and Cooper and their weird way of showing support.

And right now, he has Kurt.

When Blaine picked Kurt up to drive him to the church, Kurt looked at him like before, like there was nothing Blaine could do to destroy his heart. Like that night with Eli never happened.

“You look dashing today,” Kurt says as Blaine pulls out of the driveway to head for the Cohen-Changs’ house.

“Thank you,” Blaine smiles. “You do as well. New York’s done you well.”

Kurt nods and quickly looks away, staring at the snow-covered lawns they drive by. “Ever since I started classes and met Adam…”

Ah, yes. The mysterious Adam. Of course Blaine knows about him. Kurt felt it was important to let him know a week after they started seeing each other. It hurt, a lot. Enough that it was a big reason why he blew Tina’s crush on him off.

Kurt moves to the back seat when they get Tina. “She’s your date, it’s only fair,” he reasons. Blaine drives to the church and parks the car. He helps Tina out, then opens the door for Kurt. “You coming?” he asks.

“I need a few moments. You know how I feel about a place like this. Wanna stick around?”

Blaine looks at Tina. She smiles and kisses his cheek. “It’s okay. I’ll grab a pew for all four of us if Rachel isn’t here yet.”

The second Tina steps through the double doors Kurt all but pulls Blaine into the backseat. “Been wanting this since you showed up,” he says in a low voice before crawling on top of Blaine and devouring his mouth.

Making out with Kurt left Blaine with many feelings. How serious was this thing Kurt had going on if he needed to get hot and heavy with his ex? He said it wasn’t, but Blaine couldn’t be entirely sure. Was Mercedes going to tell the rest of their friends--well, probably, this is still the New Directions’ M.O. Would this cause things between the two of them to get awkward?

Apparently not. Tina sat between them at the aborted ceremony, but once the reception started Kurt took a seat at the table next to Blaine, with Rachel on his right. Every so often when Blaine turned to look at Kurt, he would glance away. When it came time for their performance, they rocked it completely and still felt normal afterwards.

Blaine knew he should spend some of the evening with Tina, so they hit the dance floor after she, Marley, and Brittany blew the roof off with their version of Love On Top. A few songs in, just before he knows Finn and Rachel are about to sing their duet, Kurt cuts in.

Blaine’s heart swells with hope the closer they dance. He feels Kurt’s hands pull him in, traveling up his back. The song, about a one night stand, must be what drives Kurt into his thinking.

“I can get us a room,” he whispers in Blaine’s ear once the song ends.

Blaine can’t form any words to reply, so he only nods. They walk, hand in hand, out of the reception--probably not good to not tell Tina, but Blaine really doesn’t care if what he thinks is about to happen does.

Within fifteen minutes, he’s naked, on a queen size bed in a generic hotel in Lima, and his ex is pumping his fingers in and out of him. The sex is everything sex with Kurt has ever been--thrilling and overwhelming. He knows the truth now.

“I mean, it was fun, but…”

His heart falls as Kurt buttons up his shirt. “I’m not going to let you minimize this, Kurt! It’s no accident that we were together on Christmas, and again on Valentine’s Day.” Blaine pads over to the dresser, bringing Kurt’s blazer with him and slipping it over Kurt’s broad shoulders. “And we’re going to be together for many, many more, no matter how much you pretend that this doesn’t mean anything.”

Kurt turns around to face him. Blaine steels himself for a brushoff, for Kurt to consider this just a one night stand. “I’ll see you downstairs,” Kurt says in a whisper. He adds a smirk as he walks out of the room.

Now Blaine is a hundred percent certain: chances are that Kurt is still in love with him, and he flops onto the bed in utter joy.


	9. Day 5: I Just Called to Say I Love You (Stevie Wonder) - Love, Love, Love

Kurt still feels like he’s floating through the air as the plane taxis around to its gate. He already knows he’s going to be the talk of the school for the remainder of the semester, and he doesn’t care. He flew to Ohio in hopes of good news for his dad, and he came back engaged.

Engaged! The ring still catches his eye and his breath every so often. Rachel joked on the drive to Dayton, “Yeah, that feeling never goes away.” He hopes it doesn’t. It’s a reminder, to both himself and to Blaine, that what they have is real, mended, and lasting.

Being seated in the back of the plane, he sits back while other passengers deboard and thumbs through the photo album his phone. He never had the courage to delete their photos from before the breakup, which he’s glad for now. There are too many memories he couldn’t bear to give up when everything crashed. The dates, the random moments in the choir room, the more private pictures he hopes nobody around him catches--every last one of them is priceless.

Before Kurt gets a chance to close the app out, his phone begins vibrating with a call from Blaine. Smiling, he answers it. “Hello there.”

“Hello, fiance,” Blaine replies, sending another swarm of butterflies fluttering around his heart.

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of hearing you say that word,” Kurt says. The row in front of him begins to move, so he stands up, careful not to hit his head on the storage bin above. “To what do I owe this call?”

“No reason, really. I just called to say I love you.”

Kurt chuckles. “Really, Blaine? Stevie was two weeks ago. Don’t tell me that’s what you would have sung if Mr. Schue waited until this week for that theme.”

“That’s a little much. I probably would have chosen My Cherie Amour. Or You Are the Sunshine of My Life, if someone hadn’t already used it during a performance.”

“Sorry,” Kurt grins. He steps into the aisle and moves up through the empty seats to the walkway into the terminal. “It could be worse. Remember how I told you Artie sang Isn’t She Lovely to ask Brittany to junior prom?”

“Oh, god, yeah,” Blaine groans. “At least he didn’t use anything that bad to ask Kitty out.”

Rachel and Santana, who had seats closer to the front since they booked their flight in secret, are waiting for Kurt in front of the gate. As soon as Santana sees he’s on the phone, she rolls her eyes. “Tell Romeo he needs to not be a codependent puppy this time around,” she says.

“I miss you too, Santana,” Blaine yells loud enough to be heard. She shakes her head.

“I should let you go anyway so I can get my bags,” Kurt says. “Call me before school tomorrow?”

“Of course. I love you, Kurt.”

Kurt smiles. “I love you, too. Good night, honey.”

“Night,” Blaine replies before he hangs up. Kurt puts his phone to sleep and pockets it before linking his arms with each girl. “Shall we, my dears?” They head for baggage claim, Kurt rubbing his thumb across his ring the entire way.


	10. Day 3: To Make You Feel My Love (Adele) - The Quarterback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deals with Finn's death for obvious reasons, so if you don't think you're able to read it you can skip to the next chapter.

He drives Kurt home after glee ends. The emotions of the day culminating in Rachel’s performance have led to a quiet ride, and Blaine knows Kurt needs to take some time away from their friends for a while.

Blaine even needs that time, he thinks. His brain is exploding with emotion to the point where he needs to remember some of his meditation practices he used when he was in therapy.

Death is--draining. Since he got the call, everything has blurred by. Blaine volunteered to pick Kurt, Rachel, and Santana up in Dayton when they were able to catch a flight, so they would have someone to connect with. He’s had to represent McKinley, as class president, at the memorial service. He’s also been spending as much of his free time as possible at the Hummels’, just being there for Kurt and Burt, and especially Carole. He arrives right after school and stays until he’s cutting too close on his curfew. Leaving Kurt is something he hates to do anymore, and Blaine knows that eventually he’ll be returning to New York and they won’t have any face-to-face contact until Blaine comes out for his NYADA audition in a month.

He pulls into the driveway and they quietly walk up the path to the front door, then upstairs to Kurt’s bedroom. Kurt takes his waistcoat off and lies on top of his bed, motioning for Blaine to join him. There’s no pretense, no ulterior motive. Kurt is only looking for comfort.

Once they settle, Kurt gazes into Blaine’s eyes. “Do you want to talk?” he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Blaine shakes his head. “Not right now.”

“You’ve gone quiet on me, and it’s worrying me.”

“Kurt, you shouldn’t be the one worrying about me…”

Kurt cuts him off. “And you need to grieve, too. Finn was your friend, and for a few months your teacher.”

“But he was your stepbrother,” Blaine says. “That’s a bigger relation than what we had.”

“It doesn’t matter. You deserve to let your pain out.” Kurt runs his hand through Blaine’s slicked-down hair. “It’s okay, honey, I’m here.”

“I--” Blaine hesitates. He’s almost afraid to voice what his real concern is, that if he says it it will happen. “I don’t want to lose you,” he mumbles.

Kurt’s hand freezes just above the nape of his neck. “What was that?”

“I don’t want to lose you,” he repeats louder. “I just got you back, and now I’m scared that...you know, if Rachel lost the love of her life, then…”

“Blaine, don’t even say that,” Kurt says. “What happened to Finn isn’t going to happen to me. I’m here, and I love you, and nothing is going to keep me from showing my love for you for decades. You hear me?”

Blaine nods as a tear escapes down his cheek. “It could happen, though.”

Kurt shakes his head. “No. Drop that thought right now. We are going to get married, and we’re going to celebrate our seventieth anniversary together. None of this ‘he left me here on earth’ bullshit, because we won’t do that to each other. And if it does happen, life will continue.

“I love you, Blaine. I tried so hard not to love you after we broke up--so hard, you don’t even know--and it’s impossible. That’s how committed I am to this.”

Blaine sniffles and pulls himself closer to Kurt. “I love you, too,” he says. “Do you promise all of that?”

“Always,” Kurt replies, the corner of his mouth turning upward. “And if you ever feel like you need to talk about this, let me know. This is what caused our problems before, and we can’t let that happen again.”

He nods. “I will.”

“Good.” Kurt kisses him and keeps his head close. It’s a comfort to Blaine, and he starts feeling better.


	11. Day 7: Just the Way You Are (both Billy Joel's and Bruno Mars' songs) - Tested

When Kurt speaks again, he says something that Blaine absolutely doesn’t expect. “Take off your clothes.”

He blanches back. “What?”

“Go to my bedroom and take your clothes off. I have a plan.”

“Kurt, I don’t think right now is a good time for…”

“I know, Blaine,” Kurt says. “I see how you look right now, and I know your head isn’t there right now. But I want to do something else. Trust me with this, okay?”

Blaine nods, biting his lip, and he pads across the loft to the curtain that separates Kurt’s space from everything else. At one time, their space. After a close call with Rachel around Thanksgiving, neither of them will walk around less than fully clothed. Blaine strips down to his briefs and turns to Kurt, who shakes his head.

“All of it, Blaine,” he says.

Blaine sighs and steps out of them, leaving him feeling more exposed and even more insecure. “Okay,” he sighs, “I’m done.”

“Come over here.” Kurt guides him over to the full-length mirror in the corner. “What do you see here?”

Blaine looks his reflection up and down. It’s not a sight he’s been enjoying lately. The added bulk on his belly jumps out at him and he cringes. “I see the results of too many cronuts.”

Kurt nods in understanding. “Okay, Would you like to know what I see?” Blaine nods. “I see the most beautiful, intelligent, strong, talented man I know. I see a man who exudes so much confidence when he performs, and compassion when he is with others. I see a man with style and heart.

“And you know what? This is the same man I’ve seen for three years. A little weight doesn’t change who you are, Blaine. You are the one I love, day in and day out. I don’t want you to feel like you’re less than equal to me because of what you perceive are a few flaws, because you are perfect.”

Blaine wipes away the tears that have started welling up. “I love you, Kurt,” he chokes out.

“I love you, too,” Kurt replies, wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind. “Just like this. But if you want to lose these pounds, then I’ll support and help you out.”

“Okay.”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“A little,” Blaine says. He does; Kurt knows how to get through and smash his insecurities. He’s still growing and still learning about himself, and he hopes it continues with Kurt at his side.


	12. Day 4: P.S. I Love You (The Beatles) - Jagged Little Tapestry

Dear Blaine,

If someday when--because it will happen--when we’re back together for good and you come across this, I want you to know that what I’m feeling right now isn’t a trick. I need to get this out, and Dr. Gallantin likes the idea of me writing everything down, even if it isn’t meant to be sent to you.

I’m sorry, Blaine. I am so fucking sorry for what I did to you. I was caught in the heat of the moment and not thinking properly. Not want to marry you? In what world would I ever want to do that? You’ve been the best thing in my life since the moment we met. Even when we were nothing but friends I daydreamed about which wedding palettes I’d picked out wouldn’t clash with your skin tone.

It’s been a few days since Santana proposed to Brittany, and everything about that moment brought back all the feelings from when you proposed to me. She even took some of your words, Blaine, so maybe you could get on her for copyright infringement. The problem is, since I’m still in this place in regards to our broken engagement, I kind of ruined the moment. And Santana let me have it, in true Lima Heights fashion.

The problem, as Dr. Gallantin and I worked out, is that I’ve been scared. Of us. Of letting you into my space--you know that, from the fight we had when you redecorated the loft. I’ve always built these walls up and done everything I can to keep some sense of privacy. That doesn’t work well in a relationship. It especially doesn’t work well when your other half is someone like you, who always wears your heart on your sleeve. But whenever I do let someone in they end up breaking me in some way.

You didn’t do that this time, Blaine. I did.

Today during glee was the final straw. We’ve been doing mashups two iconic albums, Carole King’s Tapestry and Alanis Morissette’s Jagged Little Pill. Jane and Mason did a weak, but lovely, fusion of Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow and Head Over Feet. The entire time they sang I thought about you. About our love story. About whether you will, at some point, love me again.

It’s silly of me. You’re with Dave Karofsky, of all people. You’re healing and you have no reason to see me as your true love anymore. But I’m certain I am. And one day you’ll remember, the way I remembered you were when I didn’t want to.

Kurt

P.S. I love you.


	13. Day 9: Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis Presley) - A Wedding

“Heads up, oh twin in bitchdom. Your hubby’s already planning on taking the microphone.”

Kurt turns to Santana, who looks as amazing as he feels today. “I thought we were going with that Amy Winehouse cover you played while we changed suits?”

“And that’s supposed to stop him from declaring his love for you for the ten thousandth time in a sappy serenade? You pulled him away from Karofsky and it’s like he’s back to his old self, the male Berry clone.”

Sure enough, when Kurt looks over the at corner the band is playing in, Blaine is talking and laughing with them. Kurt’s eyes pull downward to Blaine’s left hand, and the sight of the ring he slid on there barely hours ago enraptures him even more. They’re complete now--as complete as they can be, at least. Once the hysteria of the day and figuring out living situations dies down, he’s going to bring up the idea of couple’s counseling to make sure this does last forever.

Blaine laughs at a joke the bassist cracks before he makes his way back to the platform. “Hi, everyone,” he says into the microphone. Many of the guests turn his way. “I know that many of you were only expecting two people to get married today instead of four. Believe it or not, I was on your side as well.” He waits for a few chuckles to subside. “Those of you who are family of the beautiful brides, you already know Brittany and Santana’s epic love story. What you don’t know, however, is Kurt’s and mine.

“When we met it was love at first sight, even though it took me a while to realize it. Our relationship was full of everything: friendship, admiration, encouragement, arguments, and passion. We broke up after a year and a half because--well, let’s just say we had problems with the long distance. Kurt had just moved to New York after high school, and I was a senior at McKinley. We found our way back together, and I proposed at the place where we met, fully expecting Kurt to say no. Thankfully, he didn’t.

“I graduated and went to New York, but we didn’t plan for how to be adults in a relationship. Our problems grew and grew until they blew up in our faces and we were no longer together.” Blaine pauses, toying with the microphone for a few seconds, and Kurt’s tempted to give him a massive hug. “I returned to Lima,” he continues, “broken and without a plan. I tried to move on with my life, but Kurt came back and reminded me that even in the bad, even when we may not know what the hell we’re doing, we have each other. And that’s why we decided to make today our wedding day as well--because that’s all we need.”

He steps off the stage and strolls across the makeshift floor of the barn. “We were supposed to be married two months ago, and I had planned to sing this song to Kurt at our ceremony, just as I know he was planning to sing All I Ask of You to me.”

Kurt’s jaw drops. “How did you know that?”

“Because I know you,” Blaine grins. “Anyway, I still want to sing this to you, if that’s okay.”

He nods, and Blaine turns and points to the band. As soon as they start the melody, Kurt gasps. He should have known it was this, as Blaine sang it to him--either the original or the 90’s UB-40 version--regularly when it came on his playlist.

Blaine smiles as he launches into the lyrics. “Wise men say only fools rush in.. But I can’t help falling in love with you.”

The moment is perfect. Kurt looks around and sees a number of people--his parents, Blaine’s mom, Rachel--tearing up at the beauty of the performance. He swears he even hears Santana sniffle a tear away, but he won’t hold it over her. It’s her day, too, and she has every right to be emotional. Blaine works the room, never once taking his eyes off Kurt, and finally stands in front of him as he reaches the final lines.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too…”

Kurt does so, and he gives Blaine the biggest kiss once he’s finished to a rousing applause.


	14. Day 14: Everything (Michael Buble) - Dreams Come True

Sabrina’s first trip to Lima occurs just after she turns two months old.

Kurt and Blaine decided to drive home for the ceremony rather than fly, as she’s still a newborn and they don’t want to expose her to any diseases in such an enclosed space. To make things easier, Rachel and Jesse volunteer to ride with them, so at least one of her parents can be attentive to her needs. Other than a few crying bouts Kurt doesn’t know how to cure--at least until Jesse pulls over at a truck stop and they purchase a stuffed puppy she falls in love with--the drive goes smoothly.

There are many things to celebrate when they meet up with all the New Directions. Myron is packing up for his sophomore year at NYADA and is already volunteering babysitting duties. Unique is finishing up her first album after Mercedes encouraged her label to pick up a friend with undeniable talent. There seems to be a bridezilla battle, as both Tina and Kitty showed up with shimmering rings on their hands. Artie and Roderick only sit back and avoid the catfight their fiancees nearly begin. Mike has his first lead in his troupe back in England, and he’s certainly making a name for himself across the dance world. Quinn spends the most time holding Sabrina. Kurt sees the secret in her eyes, even though she doesn’t speak about it. It doesn’t help that Puck is doting on her every second either.

As the party in the choir room dies down, Kurt straps Sabrina onto his chest and takes a walk around the school. Will and Sam announced to everyone beforehand that the auditorium was off limits, as Sue wants to save the unveiling of the plaque honoring Finn until tomorrow. He still stands in front of the doors and thinks back to all the memories inside.

“You don’t know this yet, princess,” he says quietly to his sleeping daughter, “but inside there is a magical place. It’s where I found myself, and Uncle Finn, and Aunt Rachel, and Daddy, and everyone you just met. This place is another home for us, and now it’s going to honor your uncle.”

He’s trying to hold everything together at the thought of Finn. It’s been over seven years. He’s missed so much--weddings, the birth of his niece, so many achievements by his friends.

“He would have loved you so much,” Kurt continues. “He was alway a kid at heart.”

When it gets to be too much, he moves on to the locker memorial. Sam has fulfilled his duty of ensuring it is properly cared for each week, even though McKinley’s budget now allows for a competent janitorial crew. Kurt twists the lock to enter the combination and pops the door open. The click jolts Sabrina awake, but she thankfully doesn’t cry.

“Do you want to see all of Papa’s high school memories, princess?” Sabrina blinks her big honey eyes at him Kurt turns to the side, cradling her head as he repositions her. “Everything in here represents something special about my years here. It was never easy--high school isn’t. But I wanted to make sure all the best moments remained.”

A pair of hands rub up Kurt’s clavicles. “I figured I would find you here,” Blaine says.

Kurt turns to him and smiles. “I had to stop by.”

“I know. And I want to add something to this.” Blaine unzips the side pouch on the diaper bag he carried, and he pulls out a picture frame. When Kurt sees it, he finally starts to cry. It’s the first picture of the three of them, the one they used to announce to all of Broadway that their newest diva had arrived. Kurt had Sabrina nestled in his arms, and Blaine stood behind him with his arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist. Both of them were staring at Sabrina as if there was nothing else in the world.

“You know all additions to the memorial need my approval first, right?” Kurt jokes.

“I figured this one would qualify for an exemption,” Blaine replies.

“Exemption granted.” Kurt steps aside so Blaine can set the photo in the locker. It’s a perfect addition, and Kurt finally lets the tears flow viewing it.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asks, sliding an arm around Kurt to draw him closer.

“Nothing,” Kurt replies. “We really do have everything now.”

“We do.” They gaze at the locker for several minutes before Blaine looks at his watch. “We should get going, you know Mom’s going to be upset if she doesn’t get baby time before dinner.”

“If she can win her away from Carole, that is,” Kurt quips. He closes the door, takes his husband’s hand, and the three of them make their way through the hallways to head to his parents’ house. They’ll be back tomorrow, when more memories will be shared between everyone and a new era begins for McKinley.


End file.
